THE LAST REVOLVER
by DYNAmite's
Summary: Ketika aku teringat, peluru itu masuk menembus tubuhmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau sendiri di sana. Dan panas dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku sebelum kegelapan datang. Rated just for save.


Disclamer: Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Sisanya, cari sendiri. (Ketauan males)

Warning: Shou-ai udah pasti. OOC tingkat tinggi. Bad story, saking pendeknya. Dan lainnya, ingatkan saya.

Summary: Ketika aku teringat, peluru itu masuk menembus tubuhmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau sendiri di sana. Dan panas dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku sebelum kegelapan datang.

Listen to: The Last Revolver by Gumi, Vocaloid. Makasih untuk FIYA yang udah bagi videonya sehingga lahirlah cerita ini.

**~oo00O00oo~**

**The Last Revolver**

**~oo00O00oo~**

Lovino membuka sebuah kotak. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengambil sesuatu dari kotak itu. Sebuah _Revolver _. Matanya menatap datar senjata itu. Ia tidak boleh lengah kali ini. Misi ini adalah sesuatu yang penting. Mungkin lebih penting dari nyawanya sendiri.

~oo00O00oo~

"Lovino? Ada apa?" Antonio berkata pada Lovino dengan datar. Entah apa yang membuat –mantan-kekasihnya itu berusaha menemuinya.

Dan _revolver_ itu teracung lurus. Terpaku pada satu target. Satu tarikan, dan semua akan selesai. Walau itu harus mengorbankan nyawa orang yang dicintainya. Lovino hanya terdiam, bibirnya terkatup rapat, matanya menyiratkan hawa dingin dan kejam, tidak berperasaan.

"Tch."

~oo00O00oo~

_Flashback_

_Lovino menatap kagum semua kembang api yang menyala terang di langit. Baru kali ini ia melihat pertunjukkan tahun baru bersama Antonio, kekasihnya. Sementara Antonio berdiri di samping Lovino, mata hijaunya tidak berhenti memandang Lovino. Merasa diperhatikan, Lovino balik menatap Antonio. Senyuman ia berikan pada kekasihnya_.

End of Flashback

Tapi sekarang tak lagi. Tidak ada lagi Lovino yang suka memarahi Antonio dengan wajah bersemu, tidak ada lagi acara memasak paella bersama, tidak ada lagi semua rayuan dan omelan di antara mereka. Sekarang hanya ada Antonio, seorang pemuda Spanyol yang sudah meninggalkan Lovino, untuk seseorang yang lain.

~oo00O00oo~

_Flashback (1 bulan setelah pertunjukkan tahun baru)_

"_Aku mempunyai tugas untukmu. Dan aku ingin kau menyelesaikannya dalam kurun waktu 5 bulan saja."_

_Lovino tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari revolver kesayangannya. "Apa?"_

"_Bunuh Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, anak dari seorang pejabat yang menggagalkan hampir dari setengah semua kegiatan kita. Dan kalau kau belum tahu, pejabat itulah orang yang membunuh saudara kandungmu," sang pimpinan menyeringai melihat reaksi anak buahnya. _

_Revolver itu terjatuh, namun sang pemilik masih belum berani menatap pimpinannya. Dengan terbata-bata ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan._

"_Beri saya 2 bulan untuk berfikir dan 3 bulan untuk mengerjakan tugas ini. Dan saya berjanji, saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda, Tuan Vargas..."_

End of Flashback

Tapi tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk menentukan jalannya. Lovino lalu menemukan fakta bahwa Antonio tak lagi mencintainya. Hanya berselang 1 bulan setelah Lovino menerima misi barunya, ia melihat Antonio sedang mengandeng mesra lengan seseorang berambut keperakan. Dan saat mata hijau dan coklat itu bertemu, mereka tahu, kalau itu sudah berakhir.

Takkan lagi ada kisah cinta antara Antonio Carriedo dengan Lovino Vargas. Dan semua akan lebih mudah, misi itu, takkan lagi menjadi beban.

~oo00O00oo~

Di kamarnya, Lovino hanya bisa menangis sedih. Ia bukannya tidak mencintai Antonio lagi, malah mungkin, Antonio-lah yang menolaknya.

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangiku. Sudah cukup keluarganya membunuh Feli, dan ia yang mengkhianatiku. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikanku untuk membalaskan dendamku."

~oo00O00oo~

Semua tak semulus yang diperkirakan. Lovino, yang dengan ambisi yang kuat berusaha menemui dan membunuh Antonio, hanya bisa menahan air mata melihat wajah kekasih lamanya. Wajah yang sebenarnya masih dicintainya.

"Jika kau ke sini hanya untuk menangis, Vargas, bukan aku lagi yang menjadi tumpuanmu. Semua sudah berakhir."

Tanpa gentar, revolver itu kembali teracung. Satu target. Dan satu tarikan akan mengakhiri semuanya. Dengan wajah yang masih berusaha menahan air mata, Lovino berusaha agar tetap fokus.

"Ini bukanlah kemauanku, Lovino... Hidupku telah ditentukan... Dan tak ada yang bisa merubahnya..."

Dan satu peluru telah tersarang. Mata hijau dan coklat itu hanya bisa terbelalak.

DOR.

~oo00O00oo~

"_Hei, bodoh! Kau bilang kali ini kau yang traktir!"_

"_Wah, tak ku sangka kembang api ini indah!"_

"_B-bodoh! Aku juga manusia! Aku punya hati untuk merasai! Dan aku bisa merasakan cinta!"_

"_C-cih! Jangan menggodaku! Jauh-jauh sana, Tomato Bastard!"_

"_Ti amo, Antonio... Aku mencintaimu, selamanya..."_

~oo00O00~

"Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri di sana, Antonio... Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk terus bersama selamanya...?"

"Lebih baik aku ikut mati bersamamu... Di dunia ini, sudah tak ada lagi orang yang mencintaiku... Feli ,Antonio... Izinkan aku menyusul kalian..."

DOR.

**~oo00O00oo~**

**END.**

**~oo00O00oo~**

A/N:

AJEGILE! WOY! APA-APAAN INI GUE! UDAH MASUK SEKOLAH DENGAN TUGAS BAGAI LAUTAN API, MALAH NGETIK FANFIC!

Oke, maaf shift kepencet barengan ama hurupnya... Dan apaan itu! Oke, maafkan saya, fans SpaMano... tadinya saya pengen bikin USUK, tapi kok tragis amat yak? (Ini juga tragis, BEGOK!)

BTW, kalo ada yang nanya, nama 'Tuan Vargas' si pimpinan Lovi, dan marga Lovino itu... Gini nih. Jadi, Lovino, setelah kehilangan Feli, ia mengikut sebuah keluarga mafia bernama "Vargas' Jadi, marganya juga menjadi Vargas...

Maaf kalo gaje tingkat wahid... Ini diselesaikan malem-malem... Mata udah 5 watt... Dan maaf kalo dikit... Words-nya Cuma 700-an... Dan saya udah buntu ni cerita mau dikembangin kayak gimana... Kalo ada yang bisa, saya terima idenya, dan akan saya publish dengan menyertakan namanya...

REVIEW? Segala kritik dan saran saya terima.


End file.
